Cauchemar
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Elle doit subir les coups et les viols de cet homme. Tout cela pour la famille, pour une alliance. Et alors qu'elle vit l'enfer, qu'elle sombre dans ce cauchemar qu'est Pesaro, elle ne désire qu'une chose : appelez à l'aide son frère Cesare et retrouver la chaleur rassurante de ses bras...


**Hello ! Et me revoilà encore avec un petit OS sur mon couple favori du moment, Lucrezia et Cesare Borgia de la sublime série TV "The Borgias" ! C'est que je suis inspirée ces derniers jours ! XD**

**Là encore, ce OS est différent de mes deux premiers sur eux, "Seul un Borgia est capable d'aimer un Borgia" et "Innocente Lucrezia". Déjà là, je n'ai pas repris une scène de la série mais je l'ai totalement inventée. Ce sont ici les pensées de Lucrezia lorsqu'elle est à Pesaro, après une nuit avec son mari Giovanni Sforza. Beaucoup ont du se poser la même question que moi : Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Pourquoi n'allez-t-elle pas appelez Cesare ou son père à l'aide ? Perso j'en suis venu à conclure qu'elle ne voulait pas brisez l'alliance avec les Sforza. Qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir son père. Dans ce OS, je tiens à montrer la souffrance et le désespoir qu'elle ressent et aussi qu'elle à du prendre sur elle pour ne pas fuir.**

**Je tiens aussi à montrer une faute facette de la relation de Cesare et Lucrezia. Dans quelques souvenirs, vous verrez un peu comment j'imagine le début de leur lien. Le titre, "Cauchemar" à donc deux significations, que vous comprendrez en lisant. J'ai un peu peur de m'être planter dans ce OS... Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout :) Bonne lecture à vous et si vous aimez... Une petite review ? :D**

**REPONSE A LA REVIEW DE _SADI_ : Whooo... Tu sais je crois que je n'ai jamais d'aussi belles reviews que les tiennes. Elles me touchent tellement et me donne tellement envie de continuer à écrire sur eux ! Merci, merci INFINIMENT pour ces adorables reviews, je suis tellement heureuse de voir que quelqu'un aime à ce point ce que j'écris ! Je n'ai jamais d'aussi beau compliments sur mes OS. Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, tu na pas à eu attendre longtemps, en voilà déjà un nouveau :D Je suis très inspirée pour eux en ce moment et tes reviews me pousse à écrire ! J'ai écris quelque chose de différent là, ce n'est pas une scène reprise, mais j'espère que cela te plaira, perso je doute, mais je doute toujours aussi, j'ai toujours l'impression d'écrire mal et pour cela, tes reviews me font chaud au coeur. J'espère donc que "Cauchemar" te plaira et je peux te dire qu'un autre OS est en écriture, une autre reprise de scène, mais cette fois-ci aux yeux de Cesare ;) Merci encore à toi et à très vite j'espère ! :D**

* * *

><p>Quand elle entendit la porte claquée, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser éclater ses sanglots. Comme elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer à peine quelques minutes auparavant et au temps infini qui les avait précédés… Cela lui avait semblée des heures, des heures de sauvagerie, de brutalité, de douleur.<p>

C'était sa troisième nuit à Pesaro. Elle comptait en nuit, pas en jour. Car les journées qu'elle passait dans ce château lugubre n'était qu'angoisse et tremblement jusqu'au soir à venir. Lucrezia ne vivait que dans la crainte de la nuit. Son époux n'était pas resté auprès d'elle cette nuit, contrairement aux deux premières. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre pleurer, elle l'avait compris. Tant mieux, au moins elle n'avait pas à sentir la chaleur de son corps près d'elle, durant toute la nuit…

Elle eut soudainement un élan de rage et frappa violemment son coussin, en sanglotant violemment. Elle le frappa, encore et encore. Seigneur, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Elle a toujours été une bonne fille pour ses parents, une bonne soeur, une bonne chrétienne ! Pourquoi lui infligeait-on cela, dans quel but ? Djem lui avait promis qu'aucun homme ne la bâterait jamais. Jamais ! Pourtant, voilà deux nuits que Giovanni Sforza la violentait, la traînait dans ce lit, la marquant, laissant de grands bleus sur sa peau et lui infligeait ses insupportables secousses.

Epuisée, elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Elle avait mal partout… Mal à la tête et aux yeux à force de pleurer, mal à la gorge à force sangloter et de crier, mal à ses bras et à ses jambes à cause des bleus. Et surtout mal au bas ventre à cause de son mari. Dès qu'elle avait vu le visage de cet homme, elle ne l'avait pas aimée. Encore moins quand elle avait compris qu'il n'avait qu'un vocabulaire très limité. Cet homme n'était pas pour elle. Il n'avait rien de son beau prince aux cheveux sombre qu'elle avait imaginé. Rien non plus de son ami Djem, avec sa belle peau sombre.

Lucrezia eut envie d'hurler. Hurler sa rage et sa souffrance. Son ami Djem était mort, elle était séparée de sa famille et jeter entre les mains d'un… monstre. Comment son père avait-il pu lui faire cela ? N'avait-il donc pas vu ? N'avait-il pas remarqué que ce Giovanni Sforza était une brute épaisse ? Qu'il haïssait leur famille, n'avait-il pas prédit qu'il la rabaisserait constamment et la ferait souffrir ?

Où bien… Où bien l'avait-il compris… Mais qu'il s'en fichait ? Non, non. Cette idée était insoutenable. Son père l'aimait tendrement, elle le savait, il l'aimait et jamais il ne lui aurait fait cela. Même pas pour ses ambitions politiques, il n'irait pas jusque là… N'est-ce pas ? Lucrezia se passa les mains sur le visage, se frottant ses yeux douloureux et essuyant un peu ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à cela maintenant. Elle risquerait de sombrer dans la folie si elle se convainquait que son père… aurait pu la trahir de cette manière. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne de toute manière. Pleurer des heures et des heures ne l'aiderait pas… Les larmes ne mènent jamais nulle part, c'est ce que disait sa mère…

Mais elle était tellement effrayée… Elle avait si peur ! Les larmes lui brouillèrent encore la vue. Elle voulait sa mère, elle voulait sa maison, son lit rassurant et où elle pourrait y dormir _seule. _Elle ne voulait plus jamais entre les bras d'un homme. Plus jamais.

Sauf d'un… A cette pensée, Lucrezia poussa un long gémissement de désespoir. Cesare. Oh, Cesare. A cet instant, elle ne désirait rien autant que les bras protecteur de son frère. Son frère la protégerait de tout, il l'emmènerait loin d'ici, loin de Pesaro et la tiendrait contre son torse, la berçant doucement, la calmant de sa voix, cette voix qui avait le don de l'apaiser, qu'importe son degrés de colère où de peine.

Cette idée lui fit du bien. S'imaginer dans le creux des bras de Cesare… Elle ferma les yeux et tacha de voir la scène. Elle sentirait le tissu légèrement rêche de sa robe de cardinal mais ses mains compenseraient par leurs douceurs. Il poserait son menton sur le sommet de sa tête et elle pourrait poser sa joue contre son cœur, l'écoutant battre régulièrement et ce son la tranquilliserait. Effacerais les soucis de sa tête, au moins pendant quelques minutes. Il caresserait ses cheveux d'un geste lent et tendre. Il murmurait des mots doux et elle se serrerait un peu plus contre lui.

Combien de fois l'avait-il tenu ainsi dans ses bras ? Bien des nuits, elle s'était réveillée en pleurant et en tremblant, terrifiée par un cauchemar. Elle regardait autour d'elle, effrayée par l'obscurité de sa chambre et par le silence angoissant de la maison. Au début, elle appelait sa mère et son père. Mais un soir, quand elle était toute enfant, ses parents étaient absents. Alors c'était son frère Cesare qui était venu. Il n'était pas encore bien grand, n'ayant que cinq de plus qu'elle mais il avait déjà cet air sombre et mystérieux qui l'intimidait un peu malgré ses sourires tendres. Elle se rappelait très clairement comment il l'avait attirée à lui. Au début un peu mal à l'aise, elle s'était finalement laissée allez contre lui et avait découvert qu'elle se sentait encore plus en sécurité dans ses bras que dans ceux de ses parents.

Depuis cette nuit là, quand elle se réveillait après un cauchemar, elle n'avait appelée que Cesare.

Et à chaque fois, il venait, toujours tendre, toujours rassurant. Aujourd'hui, elle voudrait plus que jamais l'appelez à l'aide. Elle voudrait lui crier sa détresse et qu'il vienne la protéger et la rassurer comme il le faisait avant quand elle faisait des cauchemars. Il viendrait. Sans la moindre hésitation, sans perdre une seconde. Qu'importe que cela mette les intérêts de la famille. Elle savait qu'il viendrait la délivrer si elle lui demandait. Il suffirait d'un message. Un simple message, où elle dirait toutes les horreurs qu'elle endurait à Pesaro et il sera la en quelques jours.

Ce serait facile de l'envoyer, ce message. Les serviteurs avaient de la peine pour elle. Elle l'avait remarquée quand Francesca la baignait. Elle l'avait vu dans la manière dont le palefrenier la regardait. Ils détestaient leur maître autant qu'elle. Et ils feraient n'importe quoi pour le contrarier et pour l'aider. Elle pourrait aller demander à ce charmant palefrenier, il l'aiderait. Où même a Francesca. Ils trouverait un moyen d'envoyer un message à Rome et ensuite, plus quelques jours de souffrance et tout serait terminée.

Lucrezia réfléchit quelques minutes, un peu calmée. Elle se leva difficilement, grimaçant sous la douleur que lui provoquait le moindre mouvement, et alla contre la fenêtre, observer la nuit noire. Dans l'obscurité, elle percevait à peine les mouvements de la mer. Dire qu'elle s'était tant réjouit de venir ici ! Elle adorait l'océan, son vent salé, ses vagues folles, son sable. Aujourd'hui, elle ne supportait plus cette côte et cette odeur d'eau de mer. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur et son regard se perdit dans l'obscurité.

Elle ne pouvait pas appelez son frère à l'aide. Qu'importe à quel elle le désirait. Et Dieu, elle le désirait ardemment ! Il l'éloignerait de cet enfer, de ce cauchemar. Et il l'a vengerait. Il lui avait promis de lui servir le cœur de son époux si jamais il se montrait discourtois. Mais si elle faisait cela, elle pousserait Cesare à insulter les Sforza. Et insulter les Sforza était dangereux. Ils avaient une armée puissante, et c'était justement pour cela qu'elle avait épousé Giovanni Sforza. Afin d'avoir l'armée à la disposition du Pape de Rome. Si à cause d'elle, cette armée se retournait contre Rome, son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais… Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge mais elle l'étouffa. Fini, les larmes. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la force. La force de supporter cette vie, cette vie qui était la sienne. Car jamais elle ne devait céder à la tentation, immense, d'appeler Cesare à l'aide.

Lucrezia soupira, sentant une immense tristesse l'envahir et elle se demanda si un jour elle serait en paix. Si elle connaîtrait à nouveau le rire et la joie. Peut-être quand elle reverra sa famille. Cette idée fit battre son cœur. Elle reverrait forcément Cesare. Il y'aurait des occasions, des réunions, des fêtes. Des moments où elle pourrait quitter Pesaro et son horrible mari et rentrer chez elle. A Rome. Dans les bras de Cesare.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à tenir jusqu'à ses visites. Serrer les dents. S'endurcir. S'échapper dès qu'elle le pourrait, allez dans les bois, s'évader l'esprit. Elle était une Borgia et ses parents lui disaient toujours que les Borgia avait un sang puissant, un sang fort. Elle pourrait être forte. Il fallait qu'elle y croit. Elle trouverait cette force en elle pour supporter cela. De toute manière, elle n'avait guère le choix. C'était cela où détruire tout ce que son père a fait. Cela où allez se jeter du haut de la falaise de Pesaro. Elle eut un petit rire amer. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela.

Cesare est fort, lui. Juan l'est aussi, ses parents aussi. Alors elle le serait aussi.

Elle le serait pour rentrer à Rome. Pour retrouver Cesare.


End file.
